A Day at the Burrow
by Quod Tibi
Summary: What would a typical day at the Burrow have looked like for Ron, when his older siblings were away at Hogwarts.


_**For QLFC S6R11**_

 **CHASER 3:** Write about Ron's relationship with one of his parents.

 **Optional Prompts:** (object) book, (quote) If you carry joy in your heart you can heal any moment. - Carlos Santana, and (dialogue) "You have a kind of aroma about you."

The eldest Weasleys were all off to Hogwarts and Ron and Ginny were left at the Burrow to continue being homeschooled by their mum. Ron couldn't wait until next year when he would get to join the big kids at Hogwarts and finally get to leave the Burrow. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mum and dad, but he dreamed of adventures at Hogwarts. What would it be like to explore the old castle? To have the freedom to do what he wanted, without the watchful eye of his mum?

On this beautiful fall day, Molly had decided that Ron and Ginny should focus on their school work. They needed to get through one more chapter in their math textbook. Molly was concerned that Ron would struggle to focus next year when he got to Hogwarts. She felt strongly that it was her job to make sure he had the skills to succeed when he got there. Ron was a good kid, but he just had trouble focusing. He wasn't as bad as the twins; Fred and George never gave her any peace. Still, she knew Ron could do better. If she could just get him to focus on his books. _Any_ book would make her happy, but for today she was focusing on his math book.

Molly had worked Ron and Ginny hard today. Ginny was a natural at math, but Ron continued to struggle with focusing on the problems within the chapter on algebra they were studying.

"What do I need algebra for mum?" Ron asked Molly.

"You'll use algebra when you least expect it Ron. Everything from figuring out your taxes to creating your family budget. Please just finish this chapter before dinner," replied Molly.

Ron stuck his head back into his book and tried to focus. It was just so nice outside. He didn't like being cooped up inside all day. He looked up to find Ginny giving him a funny look.

"What?" he whispered.

"You have a kind of aroma about you. Do you ever remember to shower?" asked Ginny.

"What?" Ron replied while trying to smell himself.

"You stink! It's very hard to concentrate with your smell wafting over to me." Turning to their mom, Ginny said, "Mom, I'm done. Can I go to my room until dinner?"

"Why don't you spend some time outside in this beautiful weather rather than hiding in your room. I'll call you in for dinner," replied Molly.

Ginny turned to Ron, "Luckily I finished my work so I don't have to smell you any more," she whispered as she headed outside.

Later that night, after a long shower and a plentiful meal, Ron invited his dad to play wizard's chess. It was how they liked to spend their evenings. Ron set up the chess board in their usual spot on the living room table and Arthur settled himself across from Ron.

"King's pawn to E4. Anything interesting happen at work today dad?" Ron asked while his pawn glided into position.

"King's pawn to E5. Nothing too exciting. Although we did have to deal with a teapot that decided to shot boiling water at an old muggle lady it didn't like."

"That sounds like it would have been fun. Did everything get sorted out?" asked Ron.

"Yes, everything got put back into its place. No big deal really. What did you do today?" queried Arthur.

"Knight to F3. Not much, Ginny and I worked on Algebra from our math textbook."

"Anything I can help with? Knight to C6," commanded Arthur. The black knight jumped over the pawn and took its position.

"Not really. Dad, Ginny told me I stink today. She wasn't very nice about it either," Ron whined.

"Ron, we have talked about how as you get older, you need to be more aware of your hygiene. How long has it been since you've showered?" asked Arthur.

"Aw Dad, I don't know. I can't keep track of that kind of stuff. Bishop to B5." Ron's Bishop took its position across the board.

"As you get older, you need to start. You'll be off to Hogwarts before you know it. There you won't have your mum and Ginny to remind you." Arthur studied the board. This is where things got tricky. What move should he do next? He always had to focus to challenge Ron. "Knight to F7." That should push him a bit.

"I'm worried about next year dad. What if the kids don't like me? What if they pick on me? What if I have no friends?" Ron worried his lip as he waited for his dad's reply.

Arthur paused. "Ron, you know none of that really matters. As long as you keep joy in your heart you can heal any moment. Just like your mum and I taught you kids. "

"I know you and mum always say that, but I don't want to be an outsider," whined Ron. "Castle king side." Ron's King and Rook switched places gracefully.

"Son, do you really understand what that means?" asked Arthur.

"Of course I do. It doesn't matter what others think, as long as you are happy," replied Ron.

"Kind of, but really it is about truly being joyful and happy deep down. Then the rest doesn't really touch you," explained Arthur.

"I know. It just would be easier if I didn't have to deal with kids like Draco Malfoy. He gets under my skin."

"I know, his dad isn't much better and I have to deal with him at the ministry regularly. We've always had to deal with the Malfoy's superior attitude. They may have more money, but we have always chosen to live by keeping joy in your hearts. Moments are just that, points in time. Joy is long lasting. Now let me think a minute." After pondering the board for a bit, Arthur finally commanded "Bishop to C5." Proudly, his bishop slid into position.

Ron would need to ruminate on that for a while. In the meantime he need to concentrate on this game of wizard's chess if he was going to beat his dad.


End file.
